The Prince and The Babysitter
by Yue Heartphilia
Summary: Demi kedua adiknya, Temari rela menekuni banyak pekerjaan. salah satunya menjadi babysitter. Namun bagaimana jika salah satu pangeran sekolah merupakan tuan rumah tempat ia bekerja? apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?
1. Ch 1 the babysitter: meet the prince

The Prince And The Babysitter.

By: Yue Heartphilia

Genre: family, romance, humor, etc.

Warning: aneh, kurang jelas, abal, typo dimana-mana, dll.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung pun mulai berkicauan. Dibalik sebuah kamar di sebuah apartemen kecil, nampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang ikat empat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Ayo bangun!" Panggil Temari pada kedua adik laki-lakinya yang masih mengeliat di dalam selimut.

"5 menit lagi nee-chan.." ujar Kankuro pelan, namun ia keburu ditarik bangun oleh Temari.

"Tidak ada 5 menit lagi. Ayo bangun. Ingat, hari ini hari pertama kalian berdua masuk sekolah. Kalian tidak mau terlambat kan?"

"Nee-chan.. gendong.." Seru Gaara yang sekarang bergelayut memeluk Temari.

"Gaara mandi duluan ya. Aku sehabis Gaara." Ujar Kankuro. Benar-benar licik, pikir Temari melihat adiknya yang satu itu. Akhirnya, ia pun menggendong Gaara sampai ke depan kamar mandi, dan menyuruh Gaara mandi.

Inilah rutinitasnnya setiap hari sekarang. Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan akhirnya seluruh harta rumahnya habis direbuti oleh saudara-saudara orangtuanya, akhirnya mereka hanya menyisakan Temari dan ketiga adiknya sedikit uang untuk mereka. Dari semua saudara-saudara orangtuanya, tidak ada satupun yang mau menerima mereka sebagai anggota keluarga. Akhirnya, Temari yang baru kelas SMA2 terpaksa menghidupi kedua adiknya yang masih SD sendirian.

"Kankuro! Gaara sudah selesai tuh, sekarang giliranmu." Seru Temari sambil membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Kankuro pun dengan berat hati keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Nee-chan, samponya sudah mau habis. Sabunnya juga." Ujar Gaara yang sudh berseragam lengkap dan sekarang sedang sarapan.

"Hmm.. sepertinya minggu ini kita harus membeli persediaan barang lagi. Baiklah, ayo makan sarapanmu." Temari menyodorkan roti isi selai stoberi yang dibuatnya lengkap dengan susu. Setelah itu, ia pun mengambil sisir untuk menyisir rambut Gaara.

"Selesai! Mana sisir?" Tanya Kankuro. Temari pun menyodorkan sisir tersebut. Setelah itu, mereka pun makan sarapan masing-masing.

"Nee-chan, untuk bekalnya, bawakan sosis gurita dong. Masa telur dadar dan umeboshi terus?" Seru Kankuro yang bosan dengan bekalnya yang itu-itu lagi.

"Yahh.. berharap saja nee-chan dapat uang lebih jadi nee-chan bisa membeli sosis." Balas Temari. tak terasa, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7.03, dan itu berarti mereka sudah harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah." Ajak Temari pada kedua adiknya. Kankuro dan Gaara pun memakai sepatu mereka dan mengambil tas sekolah mereka, lalu berjalan keluar bersama Temari.

"Ingat, jangan mencari masalah dengan siapapun, dan baik-baiklah di depan guru dan teman-teman kalian." Kata Temari menasihati Gaara dan Kankuro. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk. Mereka bertiga sekolah si sekolah yang sama, yakni Konoha Gakuen. Konoha gakuen itu berada di satu kawasan yang cukup besar, jadi dari TK bahkan playgroup sampai SMA semuanya berada di tempat yang berdekatan.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di sekolah." Ujar Temari yang mengantar kedua adiknya sampai di depan sekolah mereka.

"Oke." Lalu mereka berdua lari kedalam gedung SD Konoha Gakuen. Temari hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua adiknya. Gaara yang baru masuk SD kelas 1 dan Kankuro yang baru SD kelas 3. Dia hanya bisa berharap bisa terus menyekolahkan kedua adiknya sampai jenjang kuliah, atau paling tidak sampai mereka berdua lulus SMA. Dengan langkah gontai, ia pun menuju gedung SMA yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung SD.

Baru ia berjalan memasuki kawasan SMA, tiba-tiba ia melihat gerombolah cewek-cewek berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ia pun menengok melihat keadaan, akhirnya melihat apa sumber teriakan tersebut. 5 pemuda yang menurutnya merupakan pangeran sekolah tengah masuk sekolah.

'SASUKE-KUN! BE MY BOYFRIEND~!'

'SAI-KUN! KYAAA! IA MENATAPKU!'

'SHIKAMARU MY PRINCE~'

'NEJI-KUN, MY HERO!'

'NARUTO-KUN~ JADILAH PACARKU!'

Inilah yang terjadi setiap pagi, setiap istirahat, dan setiap pulang sekolah. Hampir semua gadis meneriakan nama para pangeran sekolah pujaan mereka. Temari hanya menatap para pangeran sekolah dari jauh.

"Tem."

"Hai Ino. Mana Sakura dan Tenten?" tanya Temari melihat Ino sendirian.

"Mereka berdua ke kantin. Hinata sepertinya sudah di kelas." Jawab Ino, lalu mereka berdua pun ke kelas.

"O-ohayou Temari." Sapa Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata." Balas Temari lalu duduk di bangku paling belakang, tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Pagi ini pun tetap ramai ya." Ujar Ino.

"Yup. Jadi, sempatkah kau melihat Sai mu?" tanya Temari membuat pipi Ino merona.

"Ihh, Temari. jangan gitu dong.. Elu juga sama Shika-kun." Balas Ino lagi.

"Ahahaha.. engga. Gue belom mau pacaran. Kalo lu mau, boleh kok. Ambil aja." Jawab Temari lalu mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Oh ya. Hinata sama Naruto bagaimana nih?" tanya Ino lagi. Pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Temari dan Ino kembali tertawa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ketampanan para pangeran sekolah memang tidak bisa dihindari. Semua gadis pasti jatuh hati pada mereka. Termasuk Temari cs. Sayangnya, Temari cs sadar diri bahwa pangeran sekolah mana mau dengan mereka. Mereka hanya orang golongan menengah kebawah yang kebanyakan bisa sekolah hanya karena beasiswa.

"Minna! Ohayou!" Seru Sakura dan Tenten yang baru kembali dari kantin.

"Ohayou. Kalian beli apa?" tanya Ino melihat apa yang dibawa Sakura dan Tenten.

"Cuma beli susu, roti, dan permen loli." Jawab Sakura memperlihatkan apa saja yang ia beli.

"Gue sih Cuma beli bubur ayam sama air putih." Jawab Tenten. Mereka pun menikmati pagi mereka sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi dan mereka pun turun ke hall karena ada upacara.

2 jam berlalu dan Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen masih berceramah. Terlihat anak-anak tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Ada yang sedang tidur dalam kondisi berdiri, ada yang sedang dengar lagu, ada yang ngobrol kecil-kecil, dan ada pula yang sedang makan. Setelah ceramah dari kepala sekolah, penutupnya disambung dengan ceramah ketua OSIS, yakni Sasori Akasuna.

"… Karena itu teman-teman sekalian, marilah kita berjuang bersama di tahun ini." Ujarnya, lalu ditutup dengan doa, lalu upacara pun bubar.

"Huwwaahh.. Upacaranya lama sekali." Seru Tenten yang sudah keringatan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka pun langsung kembali ke kelas, karena kelas mereka menggunakan AC.

"Adeemmm..~" seru Mereka semua lalu bersantai sejenak. Kelas mulai dipenuhi dengan murid-murid, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan lagi dari luar kelas.

SREEEKK

"KYAAAAA!~~~" Seru Semua anak perempuan di kelas itu. Para pangeran kelas memasuki kelas itu. Temari dan kawan-kawannya pun terbalak melihat pemandangan langka tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama, silahkan duduk disebelahku."

"Naruto-sama, sebelahku kosong loh.."

"Sai-kun duduk disebelahku saja."

"Kyaaa~~ Shikamaru-kun akan duduk disebelaku!"

"Neji-kun berjalan kearahku! Kyaaa!~~~"

Para pangeran pun mulai duduk. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di kursi paling belakang baris ke 2, didepannya ada Sai dan Neji, lalu tanpa diduga, Shikamaru duduk disebelah Temari. Temari speechless melihat pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Namun ia tidak terlalu peduli.

SREEKK

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf saya terlambat. Tadi saya membantu seekor anak kucing menyebrang jalan- baiklah, saya Kakashi akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja samanya." Ujar guru berambut perak itu.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 10."

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Temari menatap pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Tahan sekali dia tidur dalam posisi duduk begini, pikir Temari.

"Tem, ayo ke kantin! Laper nih!" Tenten menarik Temari, lalu mereka berlima pun pergi ke kantin.

"Tem! Shikamaru duduk di sebelah lu Tem! Shikamaru Nara, si jenius yang lu suka-"

"Ino, tolong. Gue engga suka sama dia. Gue cuma kagum dan respect sama dia karena dia emang pinter banget dan mukanya boleh lah. Cuma itu. Gue engga suka sama dia. Oke?" Seru Temari menegaskan.

"Ahh, Tema-chi. Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu. Kita kan temen. Kamu engga perlu bohong begitu.." Ujar Tenten menggoda Temari yang akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Temari.

"Akkh.. Sudahlah.. Ino, kau mau tukeran tempat duduk denganku?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba.

"Enggak makasih. Gue kan maunya sama Sai-kun. Bukan sama Shika-kun. Sudah-sudah, ganti topic."

"Oh ya. bagaimana dengan kerja sambilan kalian?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku sih sementara masih bekerja sebagai pelayan di café Akatsuki." Jawab Sakura.

"Sama dengan Sakura. Ditambah bekerja sambilan di toko bunga pamanku. Lumayam, 1 shif 5000 ryo." Jawab Ino.

"A-aku masih bekerja s-sebagai koki di c-café Black Rose." Ujar Hinata.

"Sementara ini aku masih bekerja di Cupcake factory tapi belakangan ini aku bekerja di daycare setiap sabtu minggu atau terkadang menjadi babysitter." Jawab Temari.

"Tem, borongan? Emang masih sempet?" tanya Tenten kagum.

"Sempet sih. Apalagi gue kan tunggu telepon. kalo ada yang nelepon butuh jasa babysitter, ya gue dateng. makanya.. yang susah tuh sebenarnya pemasarannya. "

"Hahaha. Tem, jadi babysitter penghasilannya berapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lumayan kok. Kadang gue kalo jagain seharian 7000 ryo. Per jam nya gue 500 ryo." Balas Temari.

"Boleh juga tuh. Ada kendala lainnya gak?" tanya Ino.

"Kendalanya paling.. kalo anaknya nakal, lu harus sabar. Jangan main tangan ataupun marahin anaknya, kecuali anaknya emang salah. Dan yang paling susah, lu harus pinter ngambil hati anak-anak. Kalo dia ga mau makan, gimana. begitulah."

Bell masuk pun berbunyi. murid-murid pun akhirnya kembali masuk kelas dan mulai belajar.

(skip time- waktu pulang)

"Sebelumnya, isi selebaran ektrakulikuler ini dan kumpul besok. Selamat sore." Ucap Kakashi, lalu keluar dari kelas disusul anak-anak yang lain. Temari hanya menatap kertas itu.

"Tem, pulang yuk." Ajak Hinata dan yang lain. Temari pun berjakan pulang dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya tahun ini gue engga ambil ekskul." Ujar Ino, disambut anggukan dengan yang lain.

"S-susah kalau kerja setelah eskul." Seru Hinata. Yang lain setuju. Tiba-tiba hape Temari berbunyi.

"Halo?"

'Halo, apa ini Temari Sabaku?'

"Iya, benar. Ini siapa ya?"

'Ahh, Saya Yoshino. Apa benar kau membuka layanan babysitter?'

"Benar! Apa anda butuh bantuan saya?"

'bisakah kau menjaga cucu ku jam 7 malam nanti? Tenang saja dengan bayarannya.'

"Sepertinya bisa. dimana alamat anda?"

'Jalan konoha Utara no 8'

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." Temari memutuskan teleponnya dan menatap temannya.

"Ada kerjaan ya?" tanya Ino. Temari hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun terus berjalan sampai jalan terbagi menjadi 3.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Seru Tenten dan Ino lalu berjalan ke kanan.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sakura disertai anggukan Hinata, lalu mereka terus berjalan lurus.

"Sampai nanti." Temari pun berjalan ke kiri. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Gaara dan Kankuro yang sedang bermain di depan rumah mereka. Rumah kecil yang sudah cukup nyaman bagi mereka bertiga.

"Nee-chan! Syukurlah nee-chan sudah pulang. Apa nanti malam nee-chan akan bekerja?" tanya Gaara langsung menghampiri Temari.

"Yup. Hari ini ada yang membutuhkan babysitter." Balas Temari, lalu mereka bertiga pun masuk. Temari menyiapkan tasnya yang berisi segala PR yang diberikan hari ini, alat tulis seadanya, baju ganti dan botol minum. Inila barang yang selalu dibawa Temari kemana-mana. Setelah selesai menyiapkan barang yang akna dibawa, ia pun mandi dan memasakkan makan malam untuk kedua adiknya.

"Baiklah, kalian baik-baiklah di rumah. Nee-chan akan pergi. Ingat, jangan membukakan pintu pada orang asing. Kerjakan PR kalian, dan jangan tidur malam-malam." Ucap Temari lalu mencium dahi kedua adiknya lalu pergi ke rumah kliennya.

'Jalan Konoha utara no 8..' Temari menatap rumah super megah yang sangat luas. Taman rumah itu sangat luas, penuh dengan hutan-hutan dengan rumah yang cukup besar ditengahnya.

NENG NONG

KREEKKK

"Permisi, apa disini rumah Yoshino-san?" tanya Temari pada pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

"Iya. Apa anda Temari Sabaku?" tanya pelayan itu. Temari mengangguk. "Anda ditunggu Nyonya Yoshino di ruang keluarga." Ujar Pelayan itu lagi mempersilahkan Temari masuk. Temari memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu. Vas seharga jutan ryo, perbotan kelas atas, interior design yang gemerlap namun terlihat klasik, sangking asiknya Temari bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Ehh.. Permisi, anda Yoshino-san?" tanya Temari melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggendong seorang bayi lelaki yang kira-kira usianya 8 bulanan.

"Ah! Kau pasti Temari. Teman-temanku sering membicarakan tentang hasil kerjamu yang bagus." Puji Yoshino membuat Temari sedikit cengo.

"Eh?"

"Tsume dan Hizashi sering bercerita bahwa kau merupakan babysitter andalah mereka karena hasil kerjamu yang bagus." Ujar Yoshino. Temari akhirnya ngeh.

"Ohh.. Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Temari sopan.

"Baiklah. Temari, ini Yuuto. Kau akan menjaganya sampai aku pulang, sekitar jam9." Kata Yoshino. Temari pun mengangguk.

"Kalian bermainlah disini, dan kalau Yuuto mengantuk, bawa ia ke kamarnya. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua persis di sebelah kiri tangga." Jelas Yoshino sambil mencium dahi Yuuto, lalu menyuruh Temari menggendong Yuuto.

"Yuuto, baa-san pergi dulu ya. kau baik-baiklah dirumah. Dan Temari, kalau ia lapar, minta makanan Yuuto pada para pelayan." Ujar Yoshino lalu pergi meninggalkan Yuuto yang sedang digendong Temari.

"Ungg" Seru Yuuto sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang berisi mainannya. Temari pun mengambil kotak tersebut dan menaruhnya di tengah ruang keluarga lalu membiarkan Yuuto main sementara ia mengerjakan PR nya.

"Ugyaa!" Yuuto memberikan sebuah bola pada Temari.

"Sebentar ya Yuuto. Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan PR, kita akan bermain sepuasnya." Seru Temari. Yuuto pun memanjat sofa yang berada di belakang Temari dan mulai memainkan rambut Temari.

"Ahahahahah!" Serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Temari.

"AAA! Yuuto! Jangan main rambut. Main bola aja yuk." Ajak Temari lalu merapikan rambutnya. Rambut ikat empatnya telah dirusak Yuuto. Akhirnya ia memilih menggerai rambutnya. Setelah itu, mereka pun bermain bola. Puas bermain bola, Temari mengajak Yuuto untuk kembali menyusuh mainannya.

'Tadaima' suara seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kaa-sa-" Temari tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yuuto merangkak kearah pemuda itu. Dan langsung digendong pemuda itu.

"Ahh.. Aku disuruh yoshino-san menjaga Yuuto." Jawab Temari dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Yuuto, sana main dengan babysitter mu."

"Guguu!" Yuuto tidak mau dan tetap lengket dengan pemuda itu. Temari masih memandang pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya pemuda itu bingung melihat Temari terus menatapnya.

"Ahh! Maaf. Aku hanya kaget kau bisa disini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Temari sedikit bingung.

"Ini rumahku."

…

….

"Oh my…" Temari menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu melihat aneh Temari. Temari tetap menutup mulutnya. Ia masih tidak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Shikamaru? kau sudah pulang?" Seru Yoshino memasuki ruang keluarga. "Ah, kau sudah pulang. Shikamaru kenalkan ini Temari, babysitter yang kupanggil tadi untuk menjaga Yuuto."

"Ahaa.. Temari." Seru Temari mengulurkan tangannya sok tidak kenal.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru membalas menjabat tangan Temari.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang..

TBC

Review?

*banyak review cepet update* #plakk

=w=


	2. Ch 2 the babysitter: waitress

The Prince And The Babysitter

By: Yue Heartphilia

Genre: family, romance, humor, etc.

Warning: aneh, kurang jelas, abal, typo dimana-mana, OOC dll.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ch2.

"SUMPAH LU!"

"Shhhh.. jangan teriak-teriak Ino baka!"

"CURANG!"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan cerita pada kalian lagi. Aku cerita pada Hinata saja."

"Yah, Tema.. jangan ngambek atuh.."

"T-Tema-chan, memang c-ceritanya bagaimana s-sampai bisa begitu?"

Flashback

Temari baru saja menjadi babysitter di rumah Shikamaru. dan yang dijaganya adalah.. entah anaknya Shikamaru atau anak sepupunya atau barangkali kakaknya. Yuuto. Jadi Yuuto itu anak siapa? apa jangan-jangan anak Shikamaru? pikir Temari.

"Baiklah Temari, ini uang bayarannya." Yoshino memberikan Temari sebuah amplop. Temari pun melihat isi amplop tersebut.

"Emm.. Yoshino-san, ini terlalu banyak. Saya rasa-"ucapan Temari terpotong.

"Tidak apa-apa! Berkat bantuanmu, aku bisa sedikit tenang meninggalkan Yuuto dirumah." Balas Yoshino. Temari merasa sungkan dengan bayarannya yang ia rasa terlalu banyak.

TENG TENG TENG jam menunjukan pukul 21.00

"Yoshino-san, Shikamaru-san, saya permisi dulu." Ujar Temari beres-beres, lalu menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Temari, biar kuantar." Ujar Shikamaru. Temari hanya cengo.

"Tidak usah Shikamaru-san. Itu akan merepotkan anda." Kata Temari. ia hafal betul bahwa pemuda ini menganggap segalanya merepotkan. Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan tatapan aneh.

"Santai saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Tidak baik perempuan berjalan sendiri malam-malam." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya. Temari menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan cengo. Apa ini benar-benar Shikamaru Nara si pangeran jenius Konoha Gakuen?

"Masuklah." Ucap Shikamaru yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ahhh.. Shikamaru-san, kau yakin akan mengantarku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Temari berusaha meyakinkan Shikamaru. namun Shikamaru hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Sudahlah, naik saja merepotkan.."Balas Shikamaru sambil menguap. Temari menatap pemuda itu sebal. Akhirnya ia pun naik dan diantar Shikamaru pulang.

End Flashback

"Seperti itulah.." Jawab Temari merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Keempat temannya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Selama perjalanan, lu ngapain aja? Masa bengong?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hmm.. tidak ada pembicaraan sepertinya? Dari rumahnya ke rumahku hanya 30 menit. Dia hanya bertanya alamat rumahku, lalu tidak ada pembicaraan." Jelas Temari.

"O-oh ya. terus Yuuto itu anak siapa? M-masa anak Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. mungkin anak sepupunya? Atau anak kakaknya? Atau mungkin memang anaknya?" Balas Temari yang juga bingung.

"Tapi Tema-chan enak yaa.. aku juga mau diantar pulang sama Sasuke.." Ujar Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiiii.. Sakura mau dianter pulang sama SasUKE!" Seru Tenten lalu mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke." Seru Sakura sambil cemberut. Anak satu itu memang paling tidak suka pujaan hatinya dijelek-jelekan.

"Iya iya.." ucap Tenten mengalah pada Sakura. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

Temari memperhatikan jam kelasnya yang terus berputar. Ia berharap hari ini ia bisa pulang secepatnya. Pertama, karena hari ini ia harus belanja barang dan kedua, setelah itu, ia masih harus bekerja. Jangan tanya bagaimana dengan PR dan lainnya.

"Sabaku-san, jawab nomor 1." Seru Asuma mengagetkan Temari. Temari pun langsung melihat ke papan.

"Ehh.. 219?" jawab Temari tak yakin.

"Bagus. Tapi lain kali tolong perhatikan. Jangan melamun." Kata Asuma lalu melanjutkan pelajaran. Temari hanya menghela nafasnya. Beruntunglah otaknya cukup cepat menjawab. Kalau tidak.. entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

-w-w-w-w-w-

"Guys, gue pulang duluan ya." Kata Temari yang sudah selesai membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Oke! Sampai jumpa besok!" Seru Sakura dan Ino yang masih mau mengerjakan PR bersama.

"Hati-hati ya." Kata Hinata. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas piket dulu sebelum pulang.

"bye-bye!" Seru Tenten. Temari pun melesat pulang. Di depan gedung sekolahnya, ia bertemu Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Gaara, Kankuro, ayo." Panggil Temari. mereka bertiga pun pergi ke supermarket.

"Hmm.. susu, kecap, gula, garam, minyak, telur, sabun, sampo, detergen, sabun cuci piring, sabun pel, apa lagi yang kurang?" Temari mengingat-ingat. Semua yang ada di daftar barang yang ia buat sudah ada. Apa ada lagi yang terlupakan?

"Nee-chan! Sosis!" Seru Kankuro.

"Huhh.. kita lihat saja ya.." Balas Temari lalu mencari sosis murah. Dilihatnya harga dan barangnya.

"Kankuro, sosisnya mahal. Satu kantong 2000 ryo. Nanti saja ya, tunggu diskon." Bujuk Temari pada Kankuro.

"Yaahh.." Kankuro terlihat kecewa.

"Nee-chan! Boleh beli es krim ga? Lagi diskon nih!" Seru Gaara sambil menunjukkan papan diskon tersebut pada Temari.

"Baiklah." Temari mengambil sekotak eskrim, lalu menaruhnya di kereta belanjaan mereka.

"Nee-chan.. inii.." Kankuro menunjukan sosis yang bentuknya cukup mini, dan berjumlah 10. "500 ryo.. boleh yaaaaaa? Yaaaaaaa?" Kankuro benar-benar ingin sosis. Karena kasihan, akhirnya Temari pun mengiyakan permintaan Kankuro.

Setelah selesai belanja, mereka pun pulang. Masing-masing memegang kantung belanjaan yang cukup berat dan mulai berjalan pulang.

TIN TIN Temari melihat ada mobil hitam di depan mereka.

"Kalian butuh tumpangan? Sepertinya barang kalian berat." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan tumpangan. Ada angin apa dia menjadi seperti ini?

Temari POV

Dafuq? Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia salah makan obat? Tiba-tiba datang entah darimana dan menawarkan tumpangan? Ada dia sakit sampai seperti ini?

"Shikamaru-san, tidak usah." Balasku tidak enak.

"Nee-chan! Cape! Seru Gaara dan Kankuro. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya mereka mengeluh seperti itu. Shikamaru melihatku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Entah kenapa tatapannya membuatku merinding.

"Baiklah. Bolehkan kami menumpang?" tanyaku lagi pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu." Ia pun turun dan membukakan garasi dan membantuku menaruh barang-barang kami digarasi mobil. Setelah selesai, kami pun naik ke mobil Shikamaru.

"Aku didepan!" Seru Kankuro.

"Aku juga mau didepan!" Seru Gaara. Mereka pun berantem.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua di depan?" saranku.

"Ga mau! Sempiiitt.." balas Kankuro.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nee-chan yang di depan. Kalian berdua dibelakang." Seruku lalu langsung membuka pintu mobil, dan melihat Yuuto yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Shikamaru sambil bermain-main dengan setir mobil.

"Hai Yuuto." Sapaku pada Yuuto kecil. Melihatku, Yuuto langsung berteriak-teriak dan begitu aku duduk, Yuuto langsung pindah ke pangkuanku.

"Nee-chan, itu siapa?" Tanya Gaara melihat Yuuto.

"Ini Yuuto. Oh ya. Shikamaru, Yuuto ini anakmu?" tanyaku polos dan langsung membuat Shikamaru yang sedang minum tersedak.

"Tentu saja bukan. Yuuto ini anak kakakku. Aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah.." Jawab Shikamaru dengan muka datar.

"Ohh.. Kau punya kakak?" setahuku dia itu anak tunggal.

"Kakak sepupu. Tapi dia sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak aku berumur 5."

"Ohh…" tak lama kemudian, kami pun sampai.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru. terima kasih sudah mengantar kami." Akupun keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaan kami. Lalu mobilnya melesat jauh.

"Nee-chan, Shikamaru-nii itu pacar nee-chan ya?" tanya Gaara. Membuatku yang sedang membuka pintu hampir saja tersandung dengan barang belanjaan.

"Te-Tentu saja bukan Gaara." Balasku lalu menyuruh mereka semua masuk dan kami pun menyusun barang belanjaan.

"Nee-chan pacaran aja sama Shikamaru. biar kita sering-sering naik mobil.." Ujar Kankuro sambil cengar cengir. Dan ia pun mendapat jitakan gratis dariku.

"Nee-chan! Aku kan cuma bercanda!" seru Kankuro kesakitan.

"Bercandamu itu kelewatan. Sudah, sana mandi." Aku menyuruh Kankuro dan Gaara mandi, sedangkan aku memasak dan membereskan belanjaan.

Setelah memasak makan malam dan membereskan belanjaan, akupun menghitung pengeluaran dan pemasukan, lalu beralih ke tumpukan Koran dan majalah yang berisi kupon diskon dan lainnya.

"Hmm.. di toko A besok ada diskon sayur. Lalu di toko C ada diskon daging. Dan di toko E ada diskon up tp 70%. Mungkin aku akan lihat-lihat."

"Nee-chan! Kamar mandi sudah kosong!" Seru Gaara.

"Oke!" Seruku. Setelah melihat-lihat lagi, aku pun merapihkan Koran-koran tersebut dan pergi mandi.

Normal POV

Matahari beranjak turun dan digantikan oleh bulan diangkasa. Langit terang berubah menjadi gelap menandakan hari sudah malam. Dan Temari pun sudah siap berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik ya. kerjakan PR nya, dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Jangan bukakan pintu pda orang asing dan jangan tidur malam-malam" Seru Temari menasihati Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Iya Nee-chan." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Nee-chan pergi ya." Gaara dan Kankuro melambaikan tangan mereka, dan setelah itu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu rumah.

30 menit perjalanan menggunakan bus, Temari pun sampai di tempat kerjanya, cupcake factory.

"Permisi.." Temari masuk ke dalam lewat pintu belakang.

"Tema-chan! Untung kau datang tepat waktu! Kita kebanjiran konsumen hari ini!" Seru Konan, pemilik Cupcake factory. Cupcake factory adalah toko kue yang menjual berbagai kue dalam bentuk cupcake. Dari kue ulang tahun sampai kue pernikahan gaya cupcake pun ada disini.

"Lucky! Tema-chan, ayo ganti baju. We need you fast." Seru Samui Temari pun langsung ganti baju.

"Temari, antarkan ini ke meja 7 dan yang ini ke meja 8." Seru Samui. Temari pun mengambil penampan yang sudah ada dan mengantarkan ke meja yang ditentukan. Cupcake factory memang memberikan meja-meja bagi para tamu untuk menikmati langsung kue mereka. Namun biasanya tidak seramai ini.

"Silakan." Seru Temari menyamperi meja 7 dan meja 8, lalu kembali.

"Temari, meja 12." Seru Samu. Temari melihat penampannya.

'Wow. Penuh? Ini antara orang yang memesan banyak atau orang yang memesan rakus..' pikir Temari lalu mengantarkan kue tersebut ke meja 12.

"Silahkan." Seru Temari menaruh kue tersebut satu per satu di meja.

"Neji, dia ini mirip Temari ya. Temari yang dikelas kita itu.." Seru Naruto. Temari pun menatap Naruto.

"OHH! Temari! Kau bekerja disini! Kau terlihat imut dengan seragammu." Seru Naruto menyerocos. Temari menatap pemuda itu dan sekelilingnya. Sh*t. para pangeran dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki ternyata sedang disini. Tak bingung kenapa hari ini bisa seramai ini.

"Permisi.." Kata Temari pelan. Namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru. sebelum Temari melesat kembali, Shikamaru keburu memegang tangannya.

"Hei, aku ingin pesan triple choco 2, penut jelly tanpa krim 3, strawberry brownies 3. Dibungkus." Kata Shikamaru, lalu melepas tangan Temari. Temari pun langsung mengambil kertas pesanan, dan menulis yang ia ingat.

"Tunggu.. kau memesan triple choco 2, penut jelly tanpa krim 3, strawberry brownies 3, betul?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Temari pun kembali.

"Temari! Antarkan ini ke meja 3 dan 4. Ada apa dengan mukamu? Kau demam?" tanya Samui melihat muka Temari yang merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Temari mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Oh ya. Samui, ini pesanan dari meja 12." Temari menaruh kertas pesanan tersebut di atas meja, lalu melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Konan.." panggil Pein memanggil pemilik toko. Konan pun menyamperi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pelayan yang melayani kami tadi.. siapa namanya? Temari?" Itachi mengingat-ingat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia salah memberi pesanan atau-"

"Tenang Konan, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya.." Balas Deidara membantu Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan mengambil pegawaiku kan?" Tanya Konan selidik. Mereka yang ditanya malah memalingkan wajahnya, cengar-cengir, dan tidak menjawab.

"Huhh.. baiklah. Tunggu toko tutup." Ujar Konan, lalu kembali bekerja.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, dan sudah waktunya toko tutup. Temari, Samui, dan pegawai lainnya sedang bersih-bersin toko. Konan menyamperi Temari.

"Temari, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Konan. Temari yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Konan ke kantornya.

Temari POV.

Konan-san memanggilku. Apa tadi aku ada salah mengantarkan pesanan atau sebagainya? Seingatku tidak ada. Mungkin ia ingin bicara masalah lain. Begitu masuk ke kantornya, kulihat berbagai macam wajah disana.

"Emm.. Jadi Temari, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jelas Konan. Aku mengangguk dan melihat sekitar. Ada Akatsuki dan para pangeran.

"Jadi Temari-san, aku melihat potensimu sebagai model." Kata Deidara. Temari hanya megangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Okay.. lalu?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memang pernah ditawari beberapa kali menjadi model. Namun selalu kutolak. Walaupun memang, gaji menjadi model mungkin lebih besar, tapi entah kenapa semua orang yang menawariku menjadi model itu tidak meyakinkan.

"Kami ingin kau menjadi model untuk summer collection kami nanti." Kata Deidara lagi. "Bagaimana? Kudengar kau juga sedang kesulitan keuangan kan?" katanya lagi.

Oh God, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

TBC

Kyaaa~~ terima kasih ya buat reviewnya! Maaf kalo ch2 nya kurang memuaskan.

Bales review:

Takana Nara: akan diusahakan bisa update kilat. Terima kasih ya sudah review! XD

Nara Kazuki: Hinata itu sepupu Neji. Nanti diceritakan kok gimana ceritanya sampai dia bisa jadi miskin. Ditunggu yaa.. terima kasih sudah review!

Mayra: Sip! Diusahakan engga ada typo.

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: sudah update! Terima kasih review nya.

Min Cha 'ShikaTema: terima kasih reviewnya. XD

Putri Suna: tenang, masih banyak yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua. –w- terima kasih sudah review!

Kagome Sabaku: Yuuto itu anak sepupunya Shikamaru. hehehe. Makasih ya sudah review!

Cherlene Choi: Cherlene-chan! terima kasih ya sudah review! XD

Reynaras: tenang. itu bukan anak Shikamaru. Kasihan Shikamaru kalo jadi teen dad. Hehehe. Makasih ya udah review.

Seika hoshino ga login: Seika-chan! Smoga chapter ini sesuai harapan. Makasih ya sudah review.

Emma ShikaTema: diusahakan bisa update kilat. Makasih sudah review! XD

Hello Kitty cute: diusahakan update kilat. Makasih sudah review.

Byzan: Huwaa! Sankyu to the core! XD kuharap ini sudah mengejutkan dan romantis. Makasih sudah review.

Happa: ini ch2 nya.. terima kasih sudah review~

Suzuhara yamami: salam kenal juga. Semoga suka ch2 nya. makasih ya sudah review! XD

Sekian balasannya, terima kasih bangeeet buat yang udah review. Ide, saran, flame(yang membangun), tanggapan, dan lain sebagainya boleh di reviewkan atau via PM juga engga apa-apa.

-w-


	3. Ch 3 the babysitter: Gossip?

The Prince and The Babysitter

By Yue heartphilia

Genre: family, romance, humor, etc.

Warning: aneh, kurang jelas, abal, typo dimana-mana, OOC dll.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading!

-w-w-w-w-w-

"TEMARI!"

"Apa?" Temari membuka setengah matanya. Sepertinya virus Shikamaru sudah mulai merasuki dirinya. Belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia sudah keburu ditarik oleh Ino dan Sakura menuju koridor tempat banyak mading ditempel.

"Lihat!" Seru Sakura. Temari membuka sedikit matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Temari membaca mading yang bertuliskan bahwa ia dan beebrapa siswa lainnya akan ikut olimpiade sains. Sakura menepok jidatnya.

"Bukan itu Tem.. yang itu…" Sakura menunjuk pada poster besar ukuran 2kali A3 yang berisi fotonya bersama Shikamaru waktu kemarin Shikamaru mengantarnya pulang. Dan kebetulan, foto tersebut diambil pas Shikamaru sedang menggandeng tangannya, karena ia hampir jatuh kemarin sewaktu berjalan menuju mobil Shikamaru. dan dibawah foto itu ada tulisan seperti ini.

'TEMARI SABAKU JADIAN DENGAN SHIKAMARU NARA'

Temari melihat tulisan itu dan cengo sesaat. Siapapun yang membuat tulisan ini pasti tukang gossip professional. Niat sekali bikin seperti ini. Temari menghela nafas. Ia pun berbalik kembali ke kelas.

"Kirain apaan…" Ujar Temari lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas. Ino dan Sakura yang melihat hanya khawatir Temari akan di bully oleh fans Shikamaru. tak lama kemudian datanglah para pangeran yang cukup tercengang melihat poster itu.

"Shik! Lu udah jadian!? Jahat amat lu ga kasih tau kita!" Seru Naruto dengan suara super bombastisnya. Shikamaru yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng dan mencopot poster itu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Tidak berguna." Ujarnya, lalu kembali berjalan ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya.

SREEEKKK

Shikamaru dan teman-temannya masuk kelas. mendadak sekelas diam.

"SHIKAMARU-SAMA! APA ANDA BENAR-BENAR JADIAN DENGAN TEMARI!?" Seru Shion, fans fanatic Shikamaru. namun Shikamaru tetap tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan ke mejanya(yang kebetulan pas disebelah Temari), duduk, lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, lalu dalam 3 detik, ia kembali ke dunia mimpi.

"Aduuuhhh~~ Tem, lu kayaknya jodoh deh sama Shikamaru." Ujar Sakura membuat Temari yang sedang minum tersedak.

"UHUK UHUK Apa maksud lu?" balas Temari dengan pandangan sinis. Namun Sakura tetap saja cekikikan.

"Lu sama Shikamaru sama-sama ga ngebantah gossip kalo lu berdua jadian. Apa jangan-jangan beneran nih?" Ejek Sakura menyikut Temari pelan. Temari hanya balik menatap Sakura.

"Entar karma." Balas Temari. Keempat temannya menatapnya bingung.

"M-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepupu gue nih, sebelum jadian sama cowonya dia itu hobi ngejek-ngejek cowonya. Eh, 3 bulan kemudian malah jadian." Jelas Temari. keempat temannya malah tertawa.

"Hahahhaha! Keren! Kalo gitu gue hina-hina Sasuke deh biar gue karma jadian sama dia!" Seru Sakura.

"Mending kalo karmanya jadian. Kalo karmanya lu dikutuk jadi pembokatnya gimana?" Balas Tenten. Sakura memukul tangan Tenten pelan dengan wajah cemberut. Tak lama kemudian bell berbunyi. masuklah Asuma kedalam kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! buka buku kalian halaman 84! Kerjakan no 1-10!" Serunya lalu menaruh buku, sembari memberikan catatan.

"Oh ya. Shikamaru, apa kau jadian dengan Temari?" tanya Asuma pada Shikamaru. Dafuq~ beritanya sangat meyebar ya, pikir Temari tersenyum kecut. Shikamaru yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Hahaha! Kalau kalian benar-benar jadian, kalian pasti merupakan pasangan terpandai di seluruh angkatan!" Seru Asuma lagi. memang, Temari dan Shikamaru itu selalu berebut juara 1. Nilai mereka pun selalu beda tipis. Shikamaru 100, Temari 99. Shikamaru 89, Temari 87. Selalu seperti itu. Namun karena disibukan oleh soal yang mereka kerjakan, pembicaraan itu tidak berlanjut sama sekali.

Hal serupa terjadi sepajang pelajaran. Setiap guru yang masuk pasti membicarakan hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari. beginilah komentarnya,

"Hahaha! Saya yakin kalau Shikamaru dan Temari itu jodoh! Lihat saja model rambutnya! Sangat mirip bukan?" ujar Iruka, guru bahasa Inggris.

"Bayangkan kalau Shikamaru dan Temari menikah! Anak-anak mereka pasti jenius semua!" Kakashi, guru bahasa.

"Kalau dilihat dari genetiknya, mereka berdua memang cocok." Orochimaru, guru biologi.

"Shikamaru yang malas dengan Temari yang rajin. Sungguh serasi." Shizune, wakil kepsek.

"SHIKATEMA~~ ayo kapan traktirannya?" Seru Naruto membuat Shikamaru maupun Temari jengkel.

"URUSAII!" Seru Shikamaru dan Temari berbarengan. Mereka sudah cukup muak dengan komentar para guru, dan mereka tidak butuh komentar tambahan dari teman-teman mereka.

"CIEE! Kompak banget euyyy!" Seru Naruto.

"Shik, Shik.. kalo beneran jadian ngomong aja sihh. Ga usah sok rahasia-rahasiaan." Ujar Sasuke. Shikamaru menunjukan jari itu padanya. Hari ini Shikamaru dan Temari tidak akan terlepas dari ejekan 'ShikaTema'.

-w-w-w-w-

"Huhh…" Akhirnya Temari mendapatkan waktu tenang sejenak. Wc memang bukan tempat yang menarik, namun paling tidak WC sekarang sedang sepi. Paling tidak ia bisa lari sebentar dari kenyataan bahwa ia digosipkan pacaran dengan Shikamaru Nara, pangeran jenius Konoha Gakuen. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun keluar dari WC. Namun begitu keluar, di luar sudah banyak gadis-gadis berkumpul.

"Temari Sabaku.." Shion maju sambil menatap Temari sinis. Temari yang ditatap hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat Shikamaru-sama, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." Temari menghela nafas. Shikamaru lagi, Shikamaru lagi, pikir Temari.

"Baiklah." Jawab Temari simple, lalu ia pun keluar dari kerumunan para gadis di wc. Namun ia ditahan oleh sebuah tangan, entah tangan siapa.

"Kau kira kami akan percaya kau akan menjauh dari Shikamaru-sama!?" Seru Salah seorang gadis. Temari menatap gadis itu sebal. Ia pun menghentakan tangannya dan langsung pergi ke luar.

"Tem! Kok lama banget di WC?" tanya Tenten begitu Temari kembali.

"Tadi dicegat tuh sama anak-anak cewe."

"WUOOHH! Lu dilabrak?"

"Technically yes, intinya mereka suruh gue jauh-jauh dari Shikamaru. toh ngapain juga gue deket-deket Shikamaru.."

"Well.. you're the babysitter, remember?" Temari rasanya ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa nanti malam ia akan menjaga Yuuto a.k.a keponakan tercinta Shikamaru lagi. yang berarti ia akan bertemu Shikamaru lagi. yang artinya, tidak mungkin ia menjauhi Shikamaru, kecuali Ia mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari semua itu.

"Mau jauh-jauh dari orang aja susah bangeet.." ujar Temari menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Tenten menepuk kepala Temari pelan.

"Yang sabar kakak.." Balas Tenten.

-o-o-o-o-

"Baiklah, kalian akan dibuat menjadi grup-grup untuk melakukan tugas ini!" Seru Kurenai.

"…Sasuke dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Hinata dengan Naruto, Tenten dnegan Neji, dan Sai dengan Ino. Ingat! Tugas dikumpul pada akhir pelajaran! Mulai kerjakan sekarang!" Temari kembali menghela nafas. Padahal ia hanya ingin tidak bertemu lagi dengan Shikamaru. namun sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain.

Kurenai kali ini memberi mereka tugas membuat lukisan, dan objek gambarnya adalah pasangan mereka. Jadi mereka masing-maisng menggambar pasangan kerja mereka.

30 menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, tunjukan gambar kalian pada pasangan kalian!" Seru Kurenai.

Sakura menggambar ayam berwarna biru, Sasuke menggambar sejenis awan? Gulali? Berwarna pink dengan mata hijau. Mirip sekali gambar penampakan.

Neji menggambar panda berwarna coklat, Tenten menggambar Sadako.

Sai menggambar sesosok gadis cantik yang mirip Ino, namun Ino menggambar sejenis zombie.

Temari menggambar sosok seperti nanas, sedangkan Shikamaru menggambar muka singa ditengah kincir angin yang berbulu.

Hinata menggambar sosok yang mirip durian, Naruto menggambar sadako berponi dengan mata lavender dan rambut biru.

"Baiklah, gambarnya dikumpul!" Seru Kurenai. Hari ini jam nya hanya 1 sesi. Beberapa saat kemudian bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi.

"Baiklah! Selamat siang!" Seru Kurenai lalu keluar dari kelas.

Jam-jam pelajaran berlalu cepat. Tak terasa sekarang sudah jam 3 sore dan sudah saatnya pulang. Mengingat ia aka nada pekerjaan jam 5an, ia pun segera menjemput Gaara dan Kankuro, lalu langsung pulang.

"Nee-chan! Shikamaru Nara itu siapa? yang kemaren naik mobil bukan?" tanya Kankuro begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Ehh.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Nee-chan jadian sama Shikamaru-nii?" tanya Gaara dan Kankuro. Oh GOD! Masa anak SD saja sampai tahu!? Secepat itukah berita yang tergolong hoax itu menyebar?

"Sudahlah.. itu hanya gossip. Sudah, kalian mandi sana." Ujar Temari lalu mulai memasak makan malam untuk kedua adiknya, setelah itu ia beres-beres, mandi, dan langsung berangkat kerja.

"Kalian baik-baik ya." Ujar Temari lalu mengunci pintu rumah. Ia pun segera pergi ke kediaman Nara.

30 menit kemudian.

"Ayame! Perkenalkan, ini babysitter Yuuto, Temari." Ujar Yoshino. Temari menjabat tangan seorang wanita muda berambut coklat itu.

"Oh! Temari, Ayame ini anak perempuanku. Dia ibunya Yuuto." Temari mengangguk sambil membalas menjabat tangan Ayame. Jujur saja, Temari kaget. Kakaknya cantik dan bersemangat kok adiknya(Shikamaru) malah loyo dan malas.

"Gangnam!" Seru Yuuto sambil memperhatikan TV. Yuuto sedang mencoba mengikuti gaya tari 'Oppa Gangnam Style'.

"Hahaha~ Baiklah, Temari aku titip Yuuto ya." Ujar Ayame. Temari mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, tinggalah Temari dan Yuuto dan para pelayan di rumah. Shikamaru tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Oppa gangm stye!" Seru Yuuto lagi. akhirnya video itu habis dan diganti dengan iklan. Yuuto menatap Temari.

"Yuuto mau mamam? Atau mimi?" tanya Temari sambil menggendong Yuuto.

"Mamam!" Temari hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Yuuto. Ia pun menggendong Yuuto dan membawanya ke dapur sekalian mempersiapkan makanan Yuuto. Dan entah lucky atau unlucky, ia bertemu Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru habis mandi. Rambutnya digerai, dan handuk masih tergantung di pundaknya. Jujur saja jantung Temari tiba-tiba berdebar kencang melihat Shikamaru yang seperti itu.

"Hai." Sapa Shikamaru. Temari menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memerahkan pipinya.

"Hai." Balas Temari. This is the most AWKWARD moment in my life! Seru Temari dalam hati. Tapi daripada memfokuskan pada dirinya dan Shikamaru yang digosipkan, ia lebih berfokus pada makanan Yuuto.

"Oppaa!" Seru Yuuto merasa diacuhkan. Temari pun mendudukan Yuuto di meja makannya.

"Hai hai.. Aaaa…" Temari pun menyuapi Yuuto. Satu per satu sendok sampai akhirnya makanan Yuuto habis.

"Good boy!" Seru Temari pada Yuuto. Sekarang Temari sedang menyuapi Yuuto meminum kuah sup. Tiba-tiba lagu gangnam style dari handphone Shikamaru berbunyi dan sontak Yuuto bersemangat sampai-sampai menumpahkan kuah sup tadi ke baju Temari.

"Emm.. Shikamaru, bisa kau jaga Yuuto sebentar?" tanya Temari menatap bajunya yang basah. Mana ia lupa membawa baju ganti lagi. Yuuto pun digendong Shikamaru. Temari pun segera menuju kamar mandi terdekat, namun malah tersesat.

"Hoi wanita merepotkan, kamar mandi disini.." Ujar Shikamaru. sebelum masuk kamar mandi, Shikamaru memberi Temari baju.

"Pakai ini saja sementara. Kupinjamkan." Ujar Shikamaru. tanpa ba bi bu, Temari pun langsung ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju Shikamaru. yang tentu saja kegedean. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan kembali menjaga Yuuto. Waktu pun berlalu dan jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Ayame dan Yoshino baru saja pulang.

"Yuuto sudah tidur?" tanya Ayame.

"Sudah. Sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Temari.

"Ini bayarannya. Terima kasih Temari." Ujar Yoshino. Temari pun menerima amplop tersebut, lalu langsung pamit.

"Temari, kau diantar Shikamaru saja ya. ini sudah sangat malam." Ujar Ayame. Temari awalnya ingin menolak namun ia berpikir sejenak. Sudah jam 11 malam mana ada bus lagi.

"Ayo mendokusai.." Seru Shikamaru. Temari pun mengekor di belakang.

"Jadi apa kau akan menyetujui tawaran Akatsuki?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah." Jawab Temari singkat. Ia usdah terlalu ngantuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sampai sekarang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dirasakannya matanya memberat. Dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur dalam perjalanan.

"Hoi.." Temari menbuka matanya yang tinggal 5 watt.. jam menunjukan pukul 23.40 dan sekarang hujan deras. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Temari.

"Shikamaru, apa kau yakin akan pulang dengan cuaca seperti ini?" tanya Temari. hujan sangat lebat sampai-sampai jalanan terlihat berkabut.

"Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin aku akan tidur di mobil.." Ujar Shikamaru simple. Apa Shikamaru tidak tahu tidur di mobil bisa bikin orang mati?

"Bagaimana kalau kau berteduh dirumah ku? Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu." Tawar Temari. karena kondisi yang tak memungkinkan, maka Shikamaru pun menerima tawaran Temari.

"Tadaima.." Seru Temari memasuki rumah berlari karena tidak ingin terkena hujan. Walaupun berlari, tetap saja, ia sudah setengah basah. Begitupun Shikamaru.

"Okaeri Temari! Ohh! Kau bawa teman?" Temari menoleh kedepan melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"T…. Tayuya?"

TBC

Minnaa! Hontou ni gomenasai! Maaf banget cerita ini lama update. Aslinya waktu libur lebaran, dari agustus itu udah mau bikin.. namun karena AFA Indo, entah kenapa ga bisa konsen. Belum lagi ide yang suka berubah.. ini adalah tulisan ke 5 setelah 4x tulis-hapus. Cerita ini aja saya agak engga yakin..

Bales Review

Guest: Hehehe.. tenang, itu di chapter depan akan di jabarkan! Makasih udah review!

Mauree-Azure: makasih udah review. XD

Hello Kitty cute: Tenang, pasti diterima! Arigatou for review!

Cherry kuchiki: sudah update~ makasih udah review!

MinCha-chan: akan diceritakan di ch depan! XD

Endah 'pinkupanpu: Untung saja.. XD sudah update~ makasih udah review!

CharLene Choi: Charlene chaan~ udah update nii.. makasih ya udah review! XD

Byzan: hehehe begitulaah~ makasih ya udah review!

Emma ShiKaTeMa: Sepertinya begitu.. –w- makasih udah review ya!

Nara Kazuki: sudah dilanjutkan! Maaf banget kalo ga sesuai dengan keinginan! Makasih udah review!

Mayraa: Pastinya dong! Wkwkw makasih udah review!

Kardellasike: hehehe~ makasih ya udah review!

Sabau Yuri: maaf ya ga bisa update kilat.. m-_-m

Suna Princess: Udah update! Makasih banget udah review! XD

Kagome Sabaku: pasti dong! Selain pake bikini, pake dress putih pasti keren ya.. trus foronya couple~ hehehe makasih ya sarannya! XD

3: Makasih udah review!

Simba-chan: sudah lanjut! Makasih udah review!

Kithara: udah update nii.. tapi maap ya ga update kilat..

Mahou Akai Itou: Sudah update! Makasih udah review!

EvilInocent: Sip! Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya!

EnglishCrumbel: Sudah update! Makasih udah review!

EmangGokil: udah lanjut niih! Makasih ya udah review!

Takana Nara: sudah update! Makasih ya udah review!

KriwilKriwil: sudah update! Makasih udah review!

Gimana pendapatnya Minna? Kalo banyak yang bilang jelek/ga nyambung, nanti khusus chapter ini mungkin saya rombak.. atau ganti ceritanya..?

Review?

Yue Heartphilia


	4. Ch 4 the babysitter: Cousin

The Prince and The Babysitter

By Yue heartphilia

Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: family, romance, humor, etc.

Warning: aneh, kurang jelas, abal, typo dimana-mana, OOC dll.

Don't like don't read.

Happy reading!

OxOxOxOxO

"Tayuya?" Temari terdiam sejenak melihat Tayuya berada di rumahnya.

"Aduh! Kalian berdua basah kuyup! Ayo masuk!" Seru Tayuya. Temari dan Shikamaru pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu sekarang.

"Tayuya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seru Temari. jujur saja, ia cukup shock melihat Tayuya yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya.

"Tenang Tem, aku disini hanya berkunjung! Lagipula tou-san juga khawatir dengan keadaan kalian. Kenapa aku bersikeras ingin tinggal di Konoha sih? Kenapa tidak kembali ke Suna saja? Kalian kan bisa tinggal di rumahku." Ujar Tayuya panjang kali lebar tidak melihat suasana.

"Berhenti membahas tentang itu, dan jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan!" Seru Temari emosi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Aku cuma berkunjung Tem! Memang apa salahnya aku berkunjung ke rumah sepupuku?" Temari menghela nafas.

"Shika! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana Ayame?" tanya Tayuya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah! Berarti besok-besok aku akan main ke rumahmu!" Seru Tayuya. Temari cengo sesaat.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu rekan kerja pacarku." Jawab Tayuya.

"Dan pacar mu itu?"

"Sasori Akasuna."

Dafuq. Pikir Temari. dunia ini benar-benar sempit ya.

"Oh ya! Tem, kau akan jadi model untuk summer collectionnya Akatsuki?" tanya Tayuya. Temari yakin, dibalik kedatangan Tayuya kesini untuk 'berkunjung', pasti ada maksud lain. Seperti saat ini.

"Entahlah.."

"Ayolah! Kau harus ikut! Aku juga ikut jadi tenang saja, aku akan membantumu menjaga Gaara dan Kankuro!" seru Tayuya.

'Penjilat' pikir Temari. "Akan kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku harus ganti baju dulu. Shika, kau tunggu di sini saja. Akan kuambilkan handuk dan baju ganti kalau ada." Ujar Temari lalu meninggalkan Tayuya dan Shikamaru di ruang tamu.

"Duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minuman hangan. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Tayuya.

"Apa saja. Yang penting hangat." Jawab Shikamaru. Tayuya pun ke dapur sebentar lalu kembali dengan 3 gelas susu panas.

"Silahkan." Ujar Tayuya sambil menaruh gelas-gelas tersebut di meja tamu. Tak lama kemudian Temari pun kembali dengan handuk dan baju ganti.

"Nih. Di sana ada kamar mandi." Ujar Temari lalu menunjuk kea rah pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Shikamaru pun permisi ganti baju.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apaan?" tanya Temari pada pertanyaan aneh Tayuya.

"Jadi kenapa dia bisa nganterin lu pulang? Emang lu ngapain sama dia? Hayo ngaku? Kalian jadian ya? Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Gue kerja di rumah dia jadi babysitter. Terus tadi Yoshino-san suruh dia anterin gue gara-gara udah kemaleman. Terus tau-tau hujan lebat plus kabut begini. daripada dia tidur di mobil, gue suruh masuk aja." Jelas Temari.

"Ya ampun! Lu sampe kerja jadi babysitter? Udahlah Tem, lu sama Gaara dan Kankuro kembali ke Suna aja. lu kan bisa tinggal di rumah gue ataupun rumah tou-san." Seru Tayuya. Namun Temari tidak menjawab. Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru pun keluar dari toilet.

"Sepertinya kegedean ya?" Ujar Temari melihat Shikamaru yang sudah seperti pakai daster.

"Ini punya siapa? jangan bilang ini daster lu…"

"Itu punya tou-san. Sudah bagus dipinjami, masih ngeluh juga.." balas Temari geleng-geleng. Tapi lucu juga ya melihat Shikamaru dengan baju seperti daster begini.

"Shik! Ini harus diabadikan! Kapan lagi lu pake daster?" Seru Tayuya sudah mempersiapkan kamera hapenya untuk memotret Shikamaru.

"Kagak ada! Udah ah! Tem, gue tidur dimana?" tanya Shikamaru. matanya sudah tinggal 1,5 watt.

"Di kamar tamu." Ujar Temari lalu menunjukan kamar tamu. Shikamaru pun masuk ke kamar itu dan terkagum-kagum.

"Lu balet ya?" tanya Shikamaru. di kamar tamu itu banyak sekali lukisan Temari sedang menari, foto Temari menari, dan berbagai hal lain. Seperti patung dari kayu yang berbentuk sepatu balet.

"Iya dulu. Maaf ya kamarnya berantakan." Ujar Temari. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Temari pun keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mata Shikamaru memperhatikan satu per satu barang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sampai matanya berhenti di satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto Temari yang berumur 1 tahunan dengan bocah laki-laki berambut hitam ikat satu yang sedang berpelukan seperti teletubies.

'itu mirip denganku waktu masih kecil. Tapi apa mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengan Temari dulu' pikir Shikamaru. di ingatannya ia rasa ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu Temari. 'sudahlah.' Dengan begitu, Shikamaru pun membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya. Let's call it a day.

-w-w-w-w-w-

"OHAYOU!" Shikamaru terbangun karena teriakan itu. Ia melihat jam. 6.45. masih terlalu pagi, pikirnya.

"Kankuro, jangan teriak-teriak." Mendengar suara itu, shikamaru tersadar. Ia tidak sedang dirumah. Ia pun bangun dan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Kankuro yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Kankuro, habiskan dulu sarapanmu. Shika, kau mau ikut sarapan?" ajak Tayuya. Shikamaru pun langsung duduk di sebelah Kankuro.

"Adikmu yang berambut merah mana?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kankuro.

"Gaara sakit, jadi Tema-nee sedang menemaninya di kamar." Ujar Kankuro.

"Ohh.." Shikamaru pun ikut sarapan dengan Kankuro dan Tayuya. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengembalikan baju yang dipinjamkan Temari, karena bajunya sudah kering lalu pamit pulang.

Di sisi lain..

"Temari, tenanglah. Gaara paling hanya masuk angin biasa.." Ujar Tayuya. Namun Temari tetap gelisah. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan adiknya.

"Tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Gaara. Dia muntah-muntah, pusing, bahkan sampai kejang-kejang tadi pagi. Aku-" Temari benar-benar takut kalau Gaara mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau begitu khawatir, kita bawa saja Gaara ke dokter. Aku yang tanggung. Bagaimana?" Ujar Tayuya.

"Baiklah." Mereka pun mengganti baju Gaara dan Kankuro lalu langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit.

-w-w-w-w-

"Adik anda menderita kanker otak." Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Temari. Baru saja ia selesai memeriksakan Gaara ke dokter bersama Tayuya dan Kankuro. Langkahnya berat sekarang mengetahui adik kecilnya menderita penyaki mematikan.

"Temari, ayo." Ujar Tayuya yang berada di samping Temari. ia menggandeng Kankuro dalam diam. Sekarang Temari bingung. Pengobatan Gaara memerlukan uang yang tidak sedikit. Meningkatkan shif kerja saja belum tentu bisa menambah penghasilan Temari. Sekarang Temari mulai memikirkan tawaran Akatsuki.

"Tayuya.."

"Kenapa Tem?"

"Apa menurutmu aku terima saja tawaran Akatsuki?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku juga bekerja disana. Aku bisa membantumu menjada Kankuro dan Gaara."

"Tapi rasanya bekerja menjadi model saja tidak cukup. Sepertinya aku butuh pekerjaan lain. Pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang."

"Well, aku tidak melarangmu bekerja selama pekerjaan itu bukan melacurkan diri, dan tidak mengandung unsure criminal." Balas Tayuya terus terang. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantu keuanganmu kok." Kata Tayuya lagi.

"Tayuya.."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih.."

"Sama-sama Tem."

"Menurutmu Mei akan memberiku pekerjaan?"

"Mungkin saja. Nanti akan kutanya."

-u-u-u-u-

"Berhenti kau wanita jalang!"

Hinata terus berlari menghindari dua pria yang mengejarnya. Ia tidak mau hidupnya hancur karena utang-utang bibinya. Sejak Ayahnya meninggal, Hinata dititipkan ke bibinya dan Hanabi dititipkan ke ayah Neji. Dan sekarang karena utang bibinya, ia akan dijual kepada hidung belang. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

BUKKK ia menabrak seorang pemuda berbaju orange.

"Maaf!" Serunya lalu lari lagi. namun tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau Hinata kan?" Hinata menatap pemuda itu. Naruto Namikaze. Namun ia mendengar teriakan 2 orang tadi yang mengejarnya. Ia pun menghentakkan tangan Naruto yang menahannya lalu kembali lari. Tapi Naruto kembali menahannya dan menarik Hinata ke mobilnya, lalu pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah Neji. Hinata yang ditanya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Perjalanan pun berlangsung sunyi. sampai Hinata tiba-tiba batuk.

UHUK UHUK

"AKKHH! Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Naruto kaget melihat Hinata yang batuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"A-aku.. UHUK UHUK" Naruto pun langsung berputar arah menuju rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah Hinata!" Seru Naruto. setelah mereka sampai, Hinata langsung dibawa ke UGD. Naruto pun menelefon Neji.

Trilililiii

'Halo?'

"Neji! kau ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

'Memangnya siapa yang sakit?'

"Tadi aku menemukan Hinata yang sedang dikejar-kejar 2 pria aneh, lalu menolongnya, lalu pada saat kubawa ke rumahmu dia tiba-tiba batuk dan batuknya berdarah! Jadi kubada dia ke rumah sakit! Buruan!"

Tut tut tut

"Naruto?" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat gadis berambut pink teman sekelasnya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan baju Sakura. "Kau suster disini?"

"Yup. Sebenarnya aku hanya suster pengganti. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hinata.. dia.. batuk berdarah.." balas Naruto pelan.

"Sepertinya bronkitisnya memburuk." Naruto terbelalak mengengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hinata mengidap bronchitis?"

"Ya.. sudah dari 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Neji? Neji pasti bisa membantu Hinata."

"Hinata yang memaksa kami untuk diam. Dia tidak ingin bibinya marah padanya lagi." tak lama kemudian Neji datang dengan Sasuke dan seorang anak perempuan berambut biru yang mirip Sasuke.

"Saki-chan!" Seru Anak perempuan itu berlari kearah Sakura.

"Hime-chan! Kau sudah sehat?"

"Sudah! Hime sudah sembuh!"

"Syukurlah! Jangan lupa makan obat ya." Seru Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Hime. Ia menatap Neji dan Sasuke yang cengo melihatnya.

"Kau jadi suster disini?" tanya Neji. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ne, ne, Saki-chan! Kapan Hime boleh cat rambut jadi warna pink biar kayak Saki-chan?" tanya Hime dengan polosnya. Maklum, Hime sangat menyukai warna pink. Dari kamarnya, bahkan hampir seluruh bajunya berwarna pink jika tidak dihentikan ibunya.

"Rambut Hime kan bagus. Jangan di cat. Hime lebih cocok dengan rambut biru." Balas Sakura. Hime pun menjadi sangat manja dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" taya Neji. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Neji menatap Sakura.

"Hei pinky, bagaimana kalau kau mengecek keadaan Hinata didalam?" tanya Neji. belum sempat Sakura menjawab, sang dokter pun keluar.

"Mana keluarga pasien?" tanya sang dokter. "Oh, Haruno san. Kau dipanggil Unryu-sensei."

"Baiklah. Permisi semuanya. Dadah Hime." Ujar Sakura lalu pergi.

"Saya keluarga pasien."

"Bisa kita bicara 4 mata?" tanya dokter. Neji pun mengikuti dokter tersebut ke ruangannya.

"Adik anda mengalami gegar otak, beberapa luka di punggung, tangan, dan kaki, lalu pasien juga mengidap bronchitis." Jelas sang dokter mengenai Hinata.

"Gegar otak dok?" Neji shock. ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Seharusnya Hinata tidak dibiarkan hidup bersama bibinya. Bibinya memang sangat ringan tangan, selain itu bibinya suka mabuk-mabukan. Ini pasti ulah bibinya.

"Ya. tapi tidak ada yang terlalu serius. Luka-lukanya pun untungnya tidak terlalu dalam. Bila dalam 3 hari pasien membaik, pasien sudah boleh pulang." Ujar sang dokter. Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang, Neji pun diijinkan melihat Hinata, diikuti dengan Naruto.

"Hinata?" Panggil Neji pelan. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Dirasakannya hampir seluruh tubuhnya nyeri.

"N-Neji-nii?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya sambil melihat orang-orang disekitarnya. Dilihatnya ada Naruto di samping Neji.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"N-Naruto-san, t-terima ka-sih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ujar Hinata terbata-bata. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Cepat sembuh ya." Balas Naruto sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hinata. Hinata pun kembali menutup matanya. Naruto sekarang merasakan hawa mengerikan dari Neji.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata.." Ujar Neji dingin. Melihat sikap Neji, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Neji sister complex.

"Iya iya.." Balas Naruto singkat. Tanpa disadari, Neji melihat semburat merah di pipi Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Besok baru jenguk Hinata lagi." Seru Neji menarik Naruto keluar.

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi?"

"Ehh….. tidak jadi. Ayo pulang." Seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba salah tinggkah. Anak aneh, pikir Neji.

-w-w-w-w-w-

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmmm?"

"Ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang!" seru Yoshino menarik selimut yang menutupi Shikamaru. akhirnya dengan terpaksa, Shikamaru pun bangun. Setelah ganti baju dan beres-beres, ia pun turun ke ruang keluarga mendapati kakaknya dan Yuuto sedang bermain.

"Shikamaru! akhirnya kau bangun juga! Kukira kau hibernasi sampai akhir tahun nanti." Seru Ayame sambil tertawa. Shikamaru hanya diam menanggapi lelucon garing kakaknya.

"Shikamaru! akhirnya kau keluar dari kamarmu. Ada yang harus tou-sa bicarakan." Seru Shikaku melihat putranya akhirnya berada di ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa tou-san?" tanya Shikamaru langsung.

"Kau ingat? Dulu jii-san dan temannya berjanji bahwa mereka akan menikahkan cucu mereka?" Ujar Shikaku. Shikamaru mengingat sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan cucu teman jii-san." Shikamaru yang sedang minum sampai tersedak dan muncrat kemana-mana.

"A-APA!?"

"Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya lusa." Ujar Shikaku lagi.

"Tapi aku masih 16 tou-san! A-"

"Tenang Shika, kau tidak akan langsung menikah. Cukup bertemu, saling mengenal, lalu kita akan atur tanggal kalian tunangan." Ujar Yoshino.

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo kita shopping! Kita butuh baju untuk bertemu calon tunanganmu besok." Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ibunya. Ia tidak mungkin mengelak permintaan ibunya. Di rumahnya, ibunya itu ibarat Raja, ayahnya jendral, Ayame adalah komandan, sedangkan dia sendiri adalah prajuri. Meman terdengar miris, tapi beginilah keluarganya.

Shikamaru berjalan ke tempat favoritnya melihat awan. Kebun belakang yang rimbun dan sunyi. ia mulai berpikir. Bagaimana kalau calon tunangannya atau tunangannya itu jelek? Bodoh? Suram? Nerd? Hyper? Ataou super loud? Atau kombinasi dari semunaya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap sesuatu yang lebih baik.

-w-w-

TING TONG

"Sebentar.." Temari membuka pintu. Ia shock sejenak.

"Apa kabar Temari?"

"Yashamaru-jisan?"

TBC

Bales Review

Kagome Sabaku: Tayuya sepupunya Temari. makasih ya udah review~

MinCha-chan: makasih udah review!

EMmA ShiKaTeMa: Tayuya sepupunya Temari. n.n makasih udah review~

CharLene Choi: maaf ya ga bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review~

Nara Kazuki: udah lanjut nih! Makasih udah review~

Suna Princess: habis gossip ada lagi yang seru. Di chapter selanjutnya. Hehehe~ makasih udah review!

Takana Nara: maaf ya belom bisa update kilat.. makasih udah review!

Byzan: hehehe.. gimana dnegan chapter ini? Apa sudah lebih bagus/mending daripada chapter sebelumnya? Makasih ya udah review!

ayu dinarwati: salam kenal juga! Sepertinya engga sih.. Tayuya mungkin cupid nya. wkwkwk makasih ya udah update.

Hello Kitty cute: Tayuya ternyata sepupu Temari. udah update nih! Makasih ya udah review!

Endah Pinkupanpu: maaf ya belom bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review!

ayu dinarwati: salam kenal juga. Makasih ya sudah review!

Kithara Blue: sudah lanjut nih! Makasih ya sudah review!

SoraYa UeHara: wkwkwk. Udah update nih! Makasih ya sudah review!

o-o-o-o-o

Minna~~ gomenasai updatenya lama.. hehehe.. gimana? saran? Kritik? Masukan? Makasih banget ya udah baca! Kalo di review,makasihnya di dobel! #Plakk #wkwkwk


End file.
